Western Empire
by phantom00
Summary: Naruto is kicked out of Konoha for bringing back Sasuke. Now banished, Naruto must find a place where someone like him can flourish. What better place then past the western wall? Based off of VFSNAKES Naruto: Emperor of the West
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Continent of the Elemental Countries is larger then most people realized, as it was once a much larger base of land then the maps today would show, and the part that was _not_ shown was in a whole different league in every way. You see, all of the Elemental Countries are on eastern side of the continent as a _whole_, and that just past Earth Country to the West...was a massive wall with an even more massive territory. This wall that held back the violence of the west, its people, weaponry, and power that made anything in the East look pale in comparison. No one from the Kages of the Shinobi village to the very Daimyos ruling over their domains, even Uchiha Madara himself _dared_ not go over to the West, and draw the attention of even _one _of the war hardened factions there.

_Beyond_ this massive wall, a wall that was _forged_ during the time of the Sage of Six Paths by the Sage _himself_, were warlords, rogue samurai, Shinobi. Shinobi Clans, assassins, godlike bloodlines and even _demons_ that all fought to protect their own individual territories from rivals. It had been the reason the Sage of Six Paths had made the wall in the first place, as he knew that eventually the East would be consumed by the powers of the West without the wall, and years later the Uzumaki Clan in Whirlpool was commissioned by all of the many Feudal Lords in the East to use their mastery in the Sealing Arts to cover the wall with seals to prevent its deterioration. Before his death, the Sage of Six Paths had made it known that even if the powerful beings in the West divided, they could easily spill their conflict into the East, and wiping out half of Elemental Countries before a plan to counter them could even be thought up.

Of course memories of such warnings fade away through the passage of time, arrogance clouds the judgment of those in charge, and the leaders in the East become consumed in the ways of stupidity in the belief they are invincible. Along with the fading of warnings, is the evolution of the world itself, shaking it to the very foundation, and a single incident that would bring about the very _catalyst_ for such evolution to happen.

And that single incident came on a day when Uchiha Sasuke defected from Konoha to join Orochimaru, but failed to accomplish his goal thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto, and was brought back to Konoha. The two had fought each other in a brutal battle in a fight to the end, as Naruto was on a mission to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf, and the Uchiha's own was to slay his pursuer for greater power. Naruto had suffered _two_ Chidoris to his chest, but endured the lethality of the Jutsu, and the pure agony that came along with the rest of his injuries from the battle to return Sasuke to Konoha. The blonde Uzumaki had hoped his actions would prove to the village he wasn't a monster, that he wasn't the Kyuubi, and prove himself worthy of their recognition.

He was sadly mistaken.

(Flashback)

_"Uzumaki Naruto. It is the decision of the Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads of Konoha that you are to be banished immediately from the village," said Tsunade while she scowled at Naruto, who had barely had a chance to even heal from his injuries, and still had bandages covering parts of his body to further prove it._

_"What? Why?" said Naruto seeing the female Hokage scowl more at him._

_"Why? Why? You injured the Uchiha you little demon shit!" said Homura spoke this time while Naruto got angry himself._

_"And what about what he did to me? I took __two__ Chidoris to the chest. Not one, but __two__ of them, and all with the intent to kill from that prick so he could go to Orochimaru. At least with __my __attacks, they were to disable, __and __I carried that asshole back to the village in my condition!" said Naruto before Tsunade slammed her fist down onto the table._

_"Silence! I've had it up to hear with your annoying voice brat. I'm tired of your whining and your excuses for what happened in this mission. You have until the rest of the day to get out of the Leaf village and if you __ever __return to Konoha...you will be killed on sight. __No excuses__!" said Tsunade coldly while Naruto looked betrayed at her words while the Councils and the Clan Heads smirked in victory._

_"So that's how it is, huh? I bust my ass for you, these pricks, and the rest of the temes in this village in the hope of getting the respect I deserve. Instead, __you__ blame __me__ for doing __my__job__, and __banish __me? __Fine__! Go ahead. I hope you all choke on this little victory of yours and when you do...don't expect __me __to save your ass," said Naruto before taking off his Shinobi headband and chucking it at Tsunade with it barely missing her head._

_And smashing into the Yondaime's picture behind her before they both fell to the floor with the glass on the picture shattering._

_"You demon brat! Arrest him!" said Koharu before being forced back into her chair by a wave of killer intent._

_"Just try it. I dare you. Before I get arrested, I promise every single Shinobi sent after me will be maimed, and scarred for life," said Naruto before walking towards the door._

_"Naruto! One last thing. Hand me back my necklace," said Tsunade seeing Naruto stop at the door and glaring at her._

_"This isn't yours anymore __Hokage-sama__. As I recall, this was lost to you in a fair bet, and it will be a cold day in Hell before this become yours again," said Naruto before walking out of the office with Tsunade narrowing her eyes at him while he left._

(End Flashback)

Naruto made it back to his apartment without hassle. Probably because the boy had used the more discreet alleys, stayed in the shadows, and avoided every person in Konoha altogether. Of course, his apartment had been trashed by the looks of things, which wasn't really new in his mind, as it happened from time to time, and moved to the hidden panel underneath his destroyed bed to remove his few valuables the villagers couldn't take from him. Some spare clothing that wasn't orange, knowing it wasn't healthy to wear it at this point, and Hinata's spare medical cream he hadn't used.

Applying some of the medical cream to his body, Naruto had taken away the pain of his more annoying injuries the Kyuubi had yet to handle himself. Bagging everything, the Uzumaki turned to walk out of the apartment, and out of Konoha for good. The Jinchuriki was not even out the door when Naruto bumped into the one person even he didn't expect to see before leaving.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Is it true?" said Hinata while staring into Naruto's eyes I the hopes it wasn't.

"Yeah. I beat the crap out of the Uchiha. Let it all out. Insult me. Slug me. Get it over with, but hurry up, and be done with it," said Naruto before seeing Hinata begin to cry, then surprisingly run up, and _hug _him while sobbing into his chest.

"I don't care about the Uchiha. I care about you! Is it true that you're being banished from the Leaf? Forever? Under the pain of death upon returning?" said Hinata while she once again looked into Naruto's eyes and saw how shocked he was that someone actually cared about him instead of Sasuke.

"Yeah. It's true. I've got until the end of today to leave before they send out their Shinobi to kill me. Though I suspect they'll do it before then out of spite for me. For what I am," said Naruto before shutting up and Hinata knew why.

"You mean the vessel of Kyuubi?" said Hinata while Naruto stiffened and then looked her dead in the eyes with an intense seriousness that made the Hyuuga girl shiver.

"Who told you that?" said Naruto knowing the law while never really enforced could be used against her for the kind nature Hinata was known for.

Hiashi would probably perform the execution himself.

"I've always known Naruto-kun. My Father told me at a very young age in the hopes of removing my feelings for you. I admit after hearing you were the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was scared at first because he told me stories of the Kyuubi being a ruthless demon, but my Mother...my Mother took me away to talk in private, and called my Father an idiot. She said you weren't the demon. Just the container. She said a Jinchuriki is like a cup being filled with water. The cup only holds water, but isn't water itself. So, I watched you for awhile, and wished to see who you really were," said Hinata while smiling slightly at him with Naruto being shocked at her words.

"And?" said Naruto seeing Hinata smile more gently hugged him this time.

"You are just the cup that holds the water that is Kyuubi. You have done so much and been given so little in return for everything you've done for this village. I just wish I had told you sooner how I felt about you. How much I care. How much I wanted to be by your side to help you endure everything. And how much...how much I love you," said Hinata while Naruto slowly wrapped his arms and for the first time in his life...the young Uzumaki felt joy fill his soul.

"I wish I had known sooner too. It wasn't your fault Hinata-chan. I've been too stupid and blind to notice your feelings and for that I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" said Naruto with the Hyuuga nodding her head while feeling his whiskered face rub against hers and loved it.

"Only if you forgive me," said Hinata and then kissed him on the lips knowing it would probably be for the first and last time.

"I can do that. Though you better get out of here before someone else less friendly arrives to find you here," said Naruto seeing the Hyuuga girl nod.

"Be safe wherever you go Naruto-kun and know that no matter what happens...my heart will always belong to you," said Hinata before she quietly left the room.

_"Better to love and lost then never love at all,"_ said Kyuubi at last within Naruto's mind.

'_I was wondering when you'd talk to me again fur ball. So what do you want? Come to gloat at being weak? Come to gloat at how I didn't finish off my enemy like you would have in my place?_' thought Naruto while physically moving to get out of the village before anyone else knew he was gone.

_"No kit. I am here to talk about...your future. __Our__ future," _said Kyuubi seeing the boy was so shocked that he physically stopped in the deserted alley.

'_What about it? Considering how things are right now, mostly because of __you__ I might add...I have __no future__!_' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi sighing.

_"I know kit. At first, I hated you like I did everyone else, but then I saw your heart, and your soul for what it truly was before I realized my foolishness. I didn't want to be in a vessel, who used my power, and called it his own. You are __nothing__ like those fools in Konoha and only used my power for a cause greater then yourself. I never had access to my previous vessels like I did you, but I knew enough that they never called on my power, and I respected them for that fact. When you first demanded my power in order to save yourself from that ravine, I was impressed by your boldness, and yet disgusted by the order given. It wasn't until later when you used my powers. only as a last resort against your opponents did I realize you weren't going to abuse what was given, and it was at that point...I knew you were worthy,"_ said Kyuubi while sensing Naruto was once again surprised.

_'Wow! I guess I should be honored by this Kyuubi, but...what does this have to do with our future, and living without a home?_' thought Naruto with the Kyuubi smirking.

_"There is always a home kit. We just have to find it first. Given the nature of things as they are today, its clear such a place is not on __this__ side of the world, and therefore...we must look on __other__ side," _said Kyuubi drawing more confusion from Naruto.

_'What do you mean?_' thought Naruto while Kyuubi shook his head.

_"I'll tell you another time kit. Right now, we must move, and move silently before the Leaf decides to move ahead of schedule in letting you leave,"_ said Kyuubi with Naruto nodding in agreement and moved to get out of the village before stopping again to see the other Rookies talking to each other with Gai's team.

"I knew it? Naruto is the Kyuubi! I knew there was something off about him and this is the proof in the pudding," said Kiba with the others nodding in agreement.

"To think I believed him in defying Fate. Now I feel like a fool for believing the Kyuubi and his trickery," said Neji scowling with anger.

"If I see him, he's going to be used for target practice, and I'm going to make him suffer," said Tenten with her scroll filled with weapons at the ready.

"Such an unyouthful creature the Kyuubi was back then and now to deceive us all for so long. It will bring me great honor to defeat him in battle," said Lee being his usual self.

"I knew that baka was unnatural. Now I see he's really the Kyuubi. The next time I see him, I'm going to punch his tiny brain out of his skull, and rip out his guts for what he did to Sasuke-kun," said Sakura with Ino agreeing to help.

"The Hokage says he's been officially banished from Konoha. We just have to be patient in the hopes the demon is dumb enough to return or hide out in a nearby country so we can have a shot at him," said Shikamaru while seeing the others nod in agreement.

"You sicken me Shikamaru. _All _of you do," said Temari appearing behind Shikamaru and glaring daggers at them all.

"What are you talking about?" said Shikamaru before being punched harshly in the face by Temari and soon saw her siblings flanking her position.

"You heard me you baka. For someone with a genius brain, you sure are stupid, and lack the perception to see the truth. My own brother here is like Naruto. My youngest brother Gaara was as bad as they come, caring for nothing, but himself growing up, and yet this very same person you now condemn to be a demon saved this village from annihilation!" said Temari while her siblings glared daggers at them all.

"It just proves Naruto is a monster if Gaara is just like him," said Sakura before killer intent from Gaara shut her up.

"Foolish girl. Who was it that saved you from my deathly grip? Who was it that defeated me in combat during the invasion of your village? It was Naruto. For that act alone and for siding with the Uchiha after the fool nearly killed my first real friend ...the alliance between our two villages is hereby terminated. Temari. Kankuro. We are leaving," said Gaara coldly while his eyes glared daggers at them all before the siblings left.

'Thanks Gaara. I'll pay you back someday my friend. I promise,' thought Naruto before he took off and managed to get over the village walls.

Never to be seen again for many years.

As the _Emperor _of the Western Elemental Empire!

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Imperial Palace of the Western Elemental Empire of Kyoto was an impressive sight to behold for all those with eyes could see its majestic, almost glowing beauty, and even more so when one looked inside to see the décor. Crimson carpeting edged with golden lining filled each floor of the palace, the sides of the floor not covered were showing high quality wood, and the walls had rows of doors leading to different rooms. Where there weren't doors, there were paintings on the walls, and each depicting the Empire's greatest of heroes. Each of them fought beside the Emperor, bled for the man, and like them...the Emperor did too. Each picture was commissioned to show their greatness, to show their loyalty to the man they followed, and help unite the lands ravaged by war.

Among these paintings? The Emperor of the West himself!

Of course, the portrait itself had never revealed his face, as he wore a golden Fox shaped helmet with face cover, but designed to make sure it didn't impede his line of sight, and wearing orange armor. A sword in hand, stained in the blood of his fallen enemy, and the torn flag of the Empire on a pole looking like it was fighting against a heavy wind in the chaos below. Guards could be seen everywhere, watching every area of the palace, Shinobi hiding in the shadows to provide additional support for them, and each servant walking without fear through the halls to do their duty.

At the moment, the Emperor of the Western Elemental Empire was now in an important meeting with the Grand Council, which was made up of his most trusted advisors, who handled their regions they once fought each other over, and to keep out of the hands of some of the very people in the room. That had been put to an end by the Emperor, as he fought his way through the masses upon his arrival, making a name for himself in what was the known as the "Divided Western Warzone", and brought others to the table for peace talks when violence would make things worse.

As his powerbase grew, the Emperor's reputation spread throughout the West, as different warlord, and leader of different guilds that did not wish to fight requested an audience with him. Within a span of three years, the man had accomplished what no other person had done before, and it was bring peace to the West under his guiding hand.

A peace that had lasted for three long wonderful years after being made Emperor.

Warlords, who had once led their armies into battle to fight each other for additional land, and power now served the Emperor with undying loyalty. The guilds that once worked in the shadows, now worked to serve the Emperor to keep the peace, and stability the man himself had bled for during the fighting.

One of his most trusted advisors, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, was also in charge of his R&D department was currently telling the council what the current problems in the Empire was.

"Norman Osborn and his Secret Avengers are currently causing minor troubles in the Bronx but other than that their currently laying low," Peter stated.

"We should keep an eye on them and if possible apprehend them before they cause any real problems," a bald black man with a muscular build named Luke Cage said. He was currently in charge of the Law Enforcement division in the Empire.

"I concur," Bruce Wayne stated, "If left unchecked they could cause untold amount of damage and chaos." Bruce was the empires economist who makes sure the Empire's economy is relatively stable.

"Other than Osborn are there any more problems that we need to take care of," asked

(Flashback-Four Months after Naruto's Banishment)

_The door to the room shattered. Splintered into pieces after being kicked by two samurai with the Fire Daimyo's symbol on their shoulder armor. The Hokage, the Councils, and the Clan Heads saw the room start to fill up with samurai before the Fire Daimyo himself entered the room._

_And he did not look happy._

_"Daimyo-sama! What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" said Civilian Councilman in charge of the Merchant Guild in the Market District._

_"Pleasure? For the past few Months, I have been feeling everything else, but the feeling of the word you call as 'pleasure' my esteem Leaf Councilman, and it has made me oh so very...unhappy!" said the Fire Daimyo with his anger showing on his face and on that of his own samurai too._

_"What reason is that sir?" said Homura starting to rise, but a glare from the Fire Daimyo immediately made him sit back down, and see the Feudal Lord begin pacing._

_"Do not insult my intelligence Shinobi Councilman Homura. You know damn well what has been causing me discomfort these past few Months. First, I hear that Suna had ended its alliance with the Leaf, then I hear from the Wind Daimyo, who is a good dear friend of mine, that he has expressed his full support of the Kazekage's decision, and has banned Leaf Shinobi from entering his country. Of course, little did I know, that was just the start of my displeasure, and would certainly no be the last! A week later, Spring Country has sent a message from the Spring Daimyo herself to my office, informing me she's cutting off all form of trade with my Country, have asked Wave Country to do the same, and do you know what happened in less then week later in my office? I get yet another message from the Wave Daimyo and according to him...the people of Wave have agreed to do the same! Now, at first glance of this happening in a slow, painfully, and unexpectedly...it seems to be from something I may have done. So, for then next few weeks, I'm looking back on everything I have done recently that could be the cause of this displeasure, and find that I have done nothing wrong. So I decide to rethink what the problem is by looking at the various places that have expressed their scorn for my country and one thing popped up. Do you know what that one thing was? Or rather...who that one person was?" said the Fire Daimyo before taking out his fan and waving it at his face._

_"Perhaps you could enlighten us Daimyo-sama," said Danzo though he already knew the answer._

_"I'm afraid Buddha himself could enlighten anyone in this room even if the light from the Sun was at his command! Still, perhaps the name of the individual, who has been the key focal point of these different places, and their discomfort on a certain action you took a few Months ago. I believe you are all well acquainted with a former Leaf Shinobi by the name of Uzumaki Naruto?" said Fire Daimyo and as expected the people in the room yelled out like children._

_"That demon! I knew he was involved in this!" said a Civilian Councilman._

_"We should send out ANBU or Jiraiya to remove that pest from this world once and for all!" said Koharu to the Hokage while completely ignoring the Fire Daimyo at this point._

_"ENOUGH!" yelled the Fire Daimyo with his yell actually shaking the room and his face looking red with anger._

_"Daimyo-sama?" said Tsunade, as she saw the man was glaring at her, and knew things were really bad._

_"You think I came here, with my army in tow, and say without fear of reprisal from my neighbors that I support your decision to banish Uzumaki Naruto? Fools! I am here to inform you that I oppose your decision," said the Fire Daimyo, which made the officials of Konoha looking at him in shock, and clearly did not expect this._

_"You're not?" said Tsunade while the Fire Daimyo's glare increased._

_"No. In fact, I've come alter your ruling on his banishment, and at least appease some of my former allies to the point where they will not consider being my future enemies!" said the Fire Daimyo while glaring at the entire room._

_"What change are you making?" said Tsunade seeing the man turn his attention directly to her._

_"For one, Uzumaki Naruto is not going to be harmed by any Leaf Shinobi in this village should he ever step foot in my Country, or is spotted by any Leaf Shinobi for that matter. Two, the order to have him executed should he ever step foot in the village for whatever reason is hereby nullified, and will continue to be until I say otherwise. For those of you, who don't understand what that last part means, I'll explain it to you in a way everyone here can understand, and comprehend with their pea size brains. If one Uzumaki Naruto comes into this village, into this tower, into this room, and kicks ever single one of you right between the legs regardless of your gender...you have to take it with a smile on your faces. No excuses!" said the Fire Daimyo seeing the Hokage, the Councils, and all the Clan Heads go pale in the face._

_"You can't be serious Daimyo-sama? The boy is the Kyuubi reincarnated! He harmed the Uchiha. He had to be banished and still has to be punished!" said Homura in protest to the Feudal Lord himself._

_"Enough! I can't stand the sight nor wish to hear anymore from this old crone or any of his supporters. Though what I can't stand more of then anything else...is the sight of the current Hokage, who betrayed her own Godson, and all for doing his assigned mission! A dangerous mission, he was recruited for by your appointed squad leader, and completed it down to the letter by bringing back the rogue Uchiha," said the Fire Daimyo while seeing the woman not looking him entirely in the eyes._

_"He hurt the Uchiha badly! The poor boy was influenced by the Curse Seal and yet the demon nearly killed him!" said Koharu, but any further protest in her mouth died from another glare from the Fire Daimyo, and stayed quiet._

_"Funny you should mention that. I have it on good authority from an anonymous source that the injuries Uzumaki Naruto received were far worse then the Uchiha's own. As for the Curse Seal, why didn't Jiraiya of the Sannin cut it off entirely from the Uchiha in the first place, or remove the boy from the Shinobi program until a solution to the matter was found? Why allow it to thrive and grow?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing no one willing to answer him._

_Danzo and Tsunade were wondering who the anonymous source was._

_'It has to be someone with access to his medical records. Not many people on that list, but who would lend a sympathetic ear to Naruto, and usurp me to tell the Fire Daimyo about both boys' injuries?' thought Tsunade seeing the woman sigh in frustration._

_"Since no one here can give me an honest answer, much less an honest one, I am forced to yet again, appease my neighbors, and prevent my country from being invaded due to your stupidity! I understand Uchiha Sasuke is still recovering from his injuries?" said the Fire Daimyo seeing Tsunade nod._

_"Yes. He's going to be out of action for at least a few more Months before training for him can begin again," said Tsunade with the Fire Daimyo frowning._

_"Only few Months. Pity. I was hoping he'd out of it a little while longer. Though given how this village gives him the royal treatment, as if he was me, or one of my children...I imagine you are personally overseeing his road to recovery. Uchiha Sasuke will not be ready for training after a few Months," said the Fire Daimyo seeing Tsunade frown._

_"Daimyo-sama?" said Tsunade while seeing the anger in the man swell further._

_"Uchiha Sasuke won't be training for the next three years! That means no lessons in the way of Taijutsu. No lessons in chakra control. Teaching him Jutsus and anything else that is Shinobi related. If there is so much a way for a Shinobi to kill someone with just the tip of his fingernail, it will not be taught to the Uchiha, and if I find that is the case...the boy will be executed publicly before everyone in the village with everyone in the room soon following!" said the Fire Daimyo before leaving the room._

_"He can't do this!" said Danzo furiously._

_"He can and will Danzo," said Tsunade before Jiraiya made his usual appearance via the window._

_"Is this a bad time?" said Jiraiya with Tsunade scowling._

_"You could say that. Why are you here?" said Tsunade, as she didn't have time for his shit, whether it was perverted, or otherwise in whatever it is he does in life._

_"To bring more bad news I'm afraid. I was aware of the Fire Daimyo's decrees before he came here and decided to track down Naruto in order to bring him back home here," said Jiraiya while having a look on his face that told them it didn't go according to plan._

_"Seeing as how the demon brat's not with you, I take it the mission was a failure, and he managed to escape," said Tsume, as she saw Jiraiya grimace, and run his hand through his hair._

_"You could say that. I found out he went West. Towards Iwa," said Jiraiya with Homura scoffing at this news while Tsunade's eyes widened._

_"Did he go directly to Iwa?" said Tsunade while Jiraiya shook his head no._

_"Thank Kami I can say the answer is no to that question. But what he did so was either very foolish or suicidal in my mind," said Jiraiya seeing confusion on the faces of those around him._

_"What did the Kyuubi Jinchuriki do?" said Danzo knowing that he would send his Root forces to find the boy._

_"Naruto...he...he went over The Wall," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade begin to panic._

_"You mean The Wall that leads to the West?" said Hiashi knowing why that place was off limits for a reason._

_"The very same. Naruto summoned Gamabunta and told him everything. Its why I wasn't here sooner before the Fire Daimyo to give you the heads up. Gamabunta has declared the people of the Leaf unfit to be protected by the Toads. He's calling for every summons in Konoha to break their contracts with us. He already did it with me," said Jiraiya seeing the shock on their faces._

_"They wouldn't! Who will summon them if not us?" said a Civilian Councilman seeing the Sannin shrug._

_"I don't know. Though in their mind, anyone not tied to Konoha is probably better then us right now at this point, and if anyone from the Leaf tries...Gamabunta promises there to be some major retaliation," said Jiraiya while Tsunade looked grim._

_"Jiraiya, you are going to head over to the West, find Uzumaki Naruto while there, and upon doing so will bring him back home!" said Tsunade knowing the only way to make things partially better for the Leaf is if the brat was back in Konoha._

_"After everything that's happened? The kid's not exactly going to be jumping with joy at the news of being allowed to return only because its only to help the Leaf. The younger generation will be out for blood should Naruto come back here and we both know that was your fault to begin with by rescinding the Sandaime's Law," said Jiraiya with the female Hokage growling._

_"I don't care how you do it Jiraiya, but one way, or another I want that brat in my office to become a Shinobi again. Even if it means we have to erase all his past memories and starting from scratch!" said Tsunade knowing that was always a possibility at this point in time._

_"Me? Go over to the West? Tsunade, you don't seem to understand something about that side of the Continent, and what you fail to understand is the West is not a very friendly place for anyone on this side. Period! I maybe a Sannin, but there are beings over there that will crush me with a flick of their wrist, and I have no contacts over there to help me even find a strand of hair from his head," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade and the others look down in defeat because they knew it was true._

_For all their strength and reputation built here in the East...it was the West that had the real muscle._

_"Fine! Focus on the Uchiha for now by getting that damn Curse Seal off his body. The last thing I need is for Orochimaru to make a second attempt and using that thing to make it possible," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod._

_"Will do hime," said Jiraiya, as he would have to research his former teammates personal handiwork, and see just how much of the damn thing was really influencing Sasuke._

(End Flashback)

"Our contestants along with their former sensei's are on there way via boat to Spring Country," said Jiraiya having sent Lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Hinata though the poor girl wasn't competing per orders of her Father.

She was there to support her future husband and get married upon their return home.

"Good. The prize money will help keep Konoha funded," said Tsunade knowing there were budget cuts being made by the Fire Daimyo and missions had been a state of an unstable flux as of late to get a stable income that way.

"I heard the Konohamaru Corps. are going to be nominated for the Chuunin Exams this year. Why," asked Jiraiya seeing Tsunade glaring holes into him.

"Because they still support Naruto and the Exams are in Suna this year. I figured Gaara would give them a descent enough welcome since they don't hate the damn brat for being a Jinchuriki," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod his head knowing that was a good enough move as any she could make right now.

"That and you want their sensei Asuma to report on the rumors of Suna having some kind of connection to the West. Just like this tournament you signed our Shinobi up for was meant to see if Spring has also acquired ties to the West," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade smirk a bit.

"Am I that see through?" said Tsunade while Jiraiya smirked back.

No. Not really. That could change if you wore a very wet white shirt," said Jiraiya with a perverted grin before being sent through a wall via Tsunade's fist to his face.

"Ero-baka!" said Tsunade knowing what he was implying.

(Underground Root HQ)

"Is this accurate?" said Danzo looking at his ANBU Captain with a single narrowed eye.

"Yes Danzo-sama. The Emperor of the West is traveling via airship to the East to see his own fighters competing in the tournament provided by the Spring Daimyo herself!" said the Root ANBU Captain while sensing the man's displeasure.

This Emperor believes himself untouchable. He's a threat to me and Konoha," said Danzo while wishing he could get a picture of the man, but knew that wasn't possible until now, and even then it was rumored the Emperor wore a masked helmet to keep his identity a secret.

Plus, there was no way of telling if the man on the airship now was the actual Emperor, _or_ some fanatical stand in prepared to die for the ruler of the West. Danzo didn't want to risk the failure of another assassination attempt like he did several years ago shortly after word reached him of the regions of the West beyond The Wall had become one under a mysterious Emperor. Danzo had wanted that place to stay divided, as he knew that while alone they were stronger then most of the East, but merged together into a greater whole would make them a threat to the East, and to his plans for ruling Konoha as the Hokage.

His agents were sent back in pieces, broken down to fit in square boxes in the middle of the night, and found in the morning by the patrols that day in the middle of the village square. Tsunade had inquired to the use of Root Shinobi being used, but Danzo was able to explain it, as his security force hunting down someone entering his home, and that this foe had skills capable of defeating his private security forces. His pawns on the Councils had done there job well in sweeping the issue under the rug, but it made Danzo become forced into being more careful, and to not make the same mistake twice.

'I sent a squad of some of my personally trained Root Shinobi. Clearly the ones working for the Emperor had a great deal of skill,' thought Danzo, as he knew the Emperor was not interested in war at the time of the attack, which was why the war hawk got away with just the dead Root Shinobi, and that their bodies being sent back to the Leaf was a warning to not try it again.

"Should we try again Danzo-sama? Perhaps a means of sabotaging the airship itself when the Emperor heads back home?" said the ANBU Captain before seeing Danzo narrow his eye at him.

"No! Konoha Shinobi are already participating in the tournament and even I must admit the prize money would help the Leaf in our economic state. When they return, we will have a description of the Emperor, and hopefully a description of his face to go with the man's identity in the process," said Danzo knowing there was no point in letting his side do the same work Tsunade's Shinobi were going to do before sharing the information in the first place.

On Naruto's air ship he entered his private chambers and lying on the King size bed was the three of the most gorgeous and the strongest willed woman in his empire and they were reduced to his mere play things that craved his very touch. They each had blond hair that reached to their mid-waist down to the bottom of their bottoms and had small waists and wide hips. The first was Carol Danvers, aka Ms. Marvel; she had her hair down to her mid waist and had GG-Cup breasts, the de-facto leader of the three. The net his Karen Star, aka Power Girl, the bustiest of the three with HH-Cup breasts she had her hair down all the way to her bottom. The last is the youngest at the age 14 years old with EE-Cup breasts was Shannon Carter aka American Dream, she is also the most sluttiest of the three.

"Let us relieve you of your stress," Carol said as seductively as she could.

"We only wish to serve," Karen said seductively and cupping her large chest.

"We are your playthings," Shannon said spreading her legs and gesturing him with one finger to bring it.

Naruto smiled and closed the door behind him and soon cries of pleasure could be heard down the hallway.

_To be continued…_


End file.
